


A Balancing of Roles

by Valemon (ajora)



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajora/pseuds/Valemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one dates one's boss, one usually tries to even out the inherent power imbalance in other ways. Sometimes it even works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Balancing of Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this in response to a prompt in the Digimon Kink Meme back in 2008. I'd forgotten about it for years, but then I found the file again while reorganizing my computer. Feel free to laugh at me.

Yamaki may be the boss at work, but the home is her domain. One step into the bedroom and he bows to her alone. Call and he answers, demand and he crawls on his knees just for her. Reika lies back in bed in wait for him, knowing that he'll never stray, never lose interest and run. This is as much for him as it is for her.

He crawls on the bed towards her on elbows and knees, with a grace that suggests he has done this so many times before. He pauses when she moves to settle more comfortably amidst the pillows, and moves only when her legs part and she guides him between them. His breath, which always smells of cigarettes, warms her and makes her shudder from its proximity to her already-sensitive vulva. Too soon. He's trying to get the upper hand.

Reika's fingers twist in his bleached blond hair and pulls his head up to look her in the eyes. His are hazed with desire and need to please, confused from her interruption of his task. It's a vulnerability that never shows at work, and the intimacy of witnessing it is bestowed only to her.

"You were bad today," she whispers in that husky, dominating tone that seems to harden his cock every time. There's no need for elucidation, for they do not bring up work in the bedroom. What does happen at work is kept vague at best, and better for them both that way. "Why should I let you lick me?"

His pale tongue darts across to dampen his dry lips, half out of nerves and half out of desire. "I apologize, Mistress. How will you punish me?"

A shadow of a smirk tugs at a corner of her mouth, and she lowers her slave's head back towards its proper place. "If you can bring me off in either less than ten minutes or with one of my better orgasms, I will not punish you. Fail, and I may just have to have the paddle brought out for you."

He nods once and sets to his appointed task with a zeal usually found only in his professional work. His mouth sucks on her smaller labia, his tongue is soft and wet and just a bit rough against her clit, his breath turns ragged with increasing lust. She tightens her grip on his hair to remind him not to rut himself on the bed, and he abides willingly. The ever-so-gentle caress of his fingers on the entrance to her vagina is a challenge; he knows she won't last once he starts--

And he does. Her wetness allows those fingers to enter easily, and his mouth focuses on sucking on her clit. She gasps as his fingers fill her, stroke her higher and higher, and tries to think of less arousing things to keep from letting him win the game. They don't work, of course. They never do. His attentions keep her in the here and now, and they push her closer and closer towards the orgasm she needs. Despite her self-control, her hips move to meet his fingers, and the intense, raw pleasure of orgasm washes over her. His fingers withdraw as she comes off the high.

Despite the fact that she just came, there are few things hotter than Mitsuo licking her wetness from his fingers. She lets him make a show of it for now, but when he finishes...

"Bring me the paddle. You got me off too fast."


End file.
